Video programs have the ability to induce various reactions in the mind of a viewer. The reactions could be emotions such as feeling happy or sad. It has further been recognized that certain programming techniques can induce various brain wave frequencies in the viewer. Such techniques include clarity of the picture and sterovison to relieve eye stress and bring the viewer into a relaxed state of being.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,832 discloses a method of synthesizing a three-dimensional image from a two dimensional image.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,005 discloses a method for generating stereo images in which at least two images are generated based on a loaded image. At least one of the generated images is adjusted (enlarged, reduced, rotated, displace, or changed) relative to the laded image in such a way that at least parts of the image are displaced relative to other parts of the image in comparison to corresponding parts in another image.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,321,374 discloses a method for generating three-dimensional images based on a sequence of two-dimensional images characterized by the steps of: analyzing a two-dimensional image with respect to its scene type, selecting a deformation assigned to the defined scene type with which the two-dimensional image is deformed, deforming the two-dimensional image and transmitting the deformed two-dimensional image to at least one viewing.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,780,998 discloses a video decoding and encoding process that takes multiple pictures that are flipped in one or more horizontal or vertical directions.
U.S. Publication No. 2011/0280316 discloses an asymmetric frame of a coded video bit stream which includes a full resolution picture of a left view and a reduced resolution picture of a right view, where the left and right views form a stereo view pair for three-dimensional video playback.
What is needed in the art is a method of making a video program configured to stimulate a user's brain to induce various brain wave frequencies such as bringing the viewer into a relaxed state of being.